Silent Symphony of Lust
by Drunken Shinigami
Summary: Blue x Yuki. Aires Blue always loved the symphony music, but what he wants a different kind of music to come from a certain somebody that catches his eye.


**Silent Symphony of Lust  
**By Drunken Shinigami

(Note: This fanfic has been EDITED AN REVISED. Spelling mistakes have been corrected, the flow of the story has been changed slighly and all other mishaps I have spotted have been corrected.)

* * *

Cries, screams, laughs, giggles, moans...all these were the sounds made by people. I suppose it's only natural to find them in our day-to-day life; we've heard them since birth after all. But for me, I find them annoying. Irritating, like a mosquito that won't leave me alone, buzzing in my ear only to annoy me.

Actually, that's how I find most people in this world. Humans do nothing for it but only destroy the earth with their noise.

I opened my eyes, satisfied. My music was playing smoothly - Beethoven to be exact. The muscisians of the earlier centuries were such geniuses in their own right, creating music to soothe and calm people such as myself.

I tapped my finger on the crook of my elbow to the beat; my arms were beginning to get sore from being crossed for so long. I unraveled them and felt the jolt of pain zap my shoulder.

Suddenly, my song stopped and I could feel Fu looking at me strangely, as did the two sisters, Criff and Michelle from atop their crate. Fu simply nodded towards the hallway, which we were hidden off to the side from - an area where they kept spare equipment.

"Sounds like a fight," he said simply, his head turning toward the commotion in the changing rooms.

Casually, my hand reached up for my right earpiece and pulled it out. Noise, the sound of laughter and cries - yet in this case, it seemed a man was screaming at his teammate. Seeing as nothing important was being said, I prepared to put it back into my ear.

But then the noise suddenly stopped, and one voice cut through the air like a knife through fatty meat. It reminded me vaughly of a concerto I had heard a while back; I forgot the title of it at the moment. But from what I remember, the sounds of the instruments were harmonized in such a way that the entire symphony sounded soft and powerful at the exact same time. Like a commander with a kind heart, ordering his underlings into battle. It remained smooth and cool, yet sharp and harsh at the same time.

"Let go, you're stretching my favourite shirt."

Though the content of the sentence had no real grace, the voice quickly made up for that fault. It rippled from my ears, shivvered down my spine and opted to swirl around in my abdomen for a few seconds before fading away into a dim pool of heat. I smirked suddenly.

"Hey, I'm not done with you, Yuki! Don't you walk away from me!"

_Such noisy impotence, his voice sounds like an untuned harmonica_, I thought bitterly, hating the fact the other mans voice had blown out the warm spark from my abdomen. I growled, obviously irritated.

In response, my eyes rose to find the owner of said God-like voice being; carried away by the vertical escalator right in front of me. His head was bowed, hiding closed eyes full of ambience. His form barely touched the escalator, yet he glided along with it as if he was attached to it from the hip.

Funny how I can be so poetic inside myself, yet brutal and harsh outside.

In a second, a curious smirk and narrowed eyes replaced my former look of tranquillity. Fu sensed my intentions automaticly. "How long will you be?"

"No longer than an hour," I replied smoothly, waiting till the mahogany-haired man was out of plain sight. I then began my excursion after him, like a predator stalking his prey.

_If everything shall happen well... then more beautiful music shall_ _come from you, Yuki Aiba..._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Have you ever felt like each time your heart beats, it felt like someone was punching it? Or strangling it really, really hard?

Yeah, I had that feeling.

I never liked working in pairs, especially when someone elses work was being contributed in with mine. Like the entire 50/50 facade people believed to make work easier for people.

For me, it was the exact opposite. I was anti-social to a point, sure, but it was just so irritating the way that guy kept whining at me to do things right. He sounded so much... like Kouji.

I grimaced to the thought, my eyes narrowed and glaring at the floor as if it was its fault. I felt so distraught. My hand gripped the escalator tighter, trying to vent my anger out onto the rubbery surface.

But of course, that never really works.

I looked up to see a familiar hallway ahead of me. Seeing as I could let myself off at this point and still make it back to my dorms on time for my break, I let go of the rubbery hold and jumped off.

I stumbled foward for a second, but quickly regained my posture. Pulling myself upward and shoving my hands deep into my pant pockets, I began my walk down the deserted, dark hallways.

No longer than a few seconds later, my ears perked quickly to the sound of soft footsteps not too far behind me. Seems it wasn't deserted after all.

"If you're following me, then stop now. I have no time for lowlife stalkers." I said sharply, hinting my annoyance clearly to make whomever it was behind me leave.

Hearing nothing, I growled irritatedly and expected them to still be there. Craning my neck over my shoulder to give them a good glare, I ended up scaring the living shit out of myself.

"HOLY FU--"

I was never caught off-guard, ever. It just never happened. But, on one of those very rare occasions it did happen, well... I can't really explain it. It just never happened to me.

Until today, that is.

My stalker, though sounding as if that person was around twenty steps behind me, was actually around two. A tall, lean form of someone who was clearly a year or two older than me stood there, narrow eyes perched on amused features. God, he already pissed the hell out of me.

"What the hell's you're problem!" Was all I was able to manage, stumbling back and regaining my balance. Jesus, this guy must be a professional stalker of something. I narrowed my eyes on him.

He laughed, low and oddly enough - erotic. Don't ask where I pulled _that_ out of my ass. I stirred slighly, legs twitching and itching to run away from this guy.

"Nothing. But it seems _you_ have problems."

I snarled, bearing my teeth like a wild animal. This guy was rubbing me the wrong way, which wasn't a very smart thing to do. You got alot of punching practice when Kouji Aiba was your older brother.

He just smiled back casually, causing me to feel even more aggitated. He took a step towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat, I felt intimidated. Like he was testing my patience with him.

"You know," he began, his arms unraveling and hands now lying by lean hips, grey pants stretched tighly over them, "You have a very unique voice."

Where the hell was he taking this conversation? I held my ground and straightened my back, making me gain a few inches from my hunched form. Blinking my eyes twice, I regained my cool, calm expression, "And what's that supposed to mean?" I replied, my annoyance ripping through my voice like a needle through fine silk.

He circled to my left, his amused smirk never leaving his face. Every bit about him seemed to be amused by my disposition. I snorted, opposing his movement by sliding to the right. This guy was beginning to send creepy vibes over to me.

"Well?" I jabbed in, forcing him to respond.

He stopped suddenly, too sudden. His movements seemed to blurr together so that I couldn't catch what he was about to do next. My eyes widened, heart began racing and my fingers twitched by my side.

He chuckled again.

This time, I never saw it coming. He lunged like a panther going for his prey, catching both my wrists and raising them painfully above my head. I was slammed into the wall with a frivelent cry of pain, feeling his hips pin mine and thus keeping my legs unusable. My neck hung at an angle, and I groaned.

I opened both my eyes in panic towards his own triumphant pair of onyx beads. He looked very pleased with himself.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard!" I yelled, struggling to get my wrists out of his grasp. But he simply tightened his grip and grinded his hips into mine, causing me to let go a swallowed groan.

I bit my lip, realizing what I had just done and felt embaressed. But that was the least of my worries right now, his head was getting too close to mine for comfort. He parted his thin lips and ran his tongue across them slowly, making sure I saw every second of it.

I shivvered, watching him retract his wet tongue into the cavern of his mouth. He then, quickly, placed a kiss lopsided on the corner of my mouth.

"Wh-what the!" I nearly cried out, my mind jolting to realization that I might as well be raped within the next few minutes. My body began struggling more, my wrists swinging around, trying to get free.

Yet again, stupid me, I bucked my hips into his.

He closed his eyes and growled, and I felt horrified. I was cornered, pinned down, and a man was going to have his way with me whether I liked it or not.

I felt as if I should throw caution to the wind.

And I screamed.

He didn't seem to like that though. Opening his eyes just enough so he could see me properly, he drew his head up to mine and made our lips connect roughly.

Time stopped.

It wasn't as if I _liked_ the contact, but my lips began moving along with his, sloppy yet pleasuring. It was then when he decided to return the favour with a slowly, lengthy grind of his own, riding up right into my abdomen.

Oh fuck.

I tried hard to hide the whimper that rumbled in my throat, but he heard it anyway. He smiled into the kiss, repeating his minstrations by rolling his hips up my stomach and kissing me senseless.

I was lost in the pleasure, the power struggle being won by this nameless boy. How I was letting him do this to me, I'll never know for sure. But it sure as hell felt good at the time.

"Did you like that?" He whispered to me as he pulled away, his hot breath trickling over my cheek and slithered over my neck. I whined, eyes half-lidded.

Then, realization hit me.

With a powerful jerk, I freed one of my wrists and connected a blow to his right shoulder. He hissed in pain, stumbling backwards looking severly pissed his fun was cut short.

"What the fuck makes you think you can molest me in the middle of the fucking hallway, huh! Answer me!" My anger and frustraition rose, my voice snarling and losing all dignity. Completly forgetting the feelings that still rippled through my body (perticularily lower down); I took a.threatening step towards him.

But all he did was smile smartly, like he knew he got what he wanted.

Nothing ran through my head then - I bolted in the direction of my dorm and never looked back. My eyes were sealed shut, my mind racing through thoughts of guilt, pleasure and something else.

Something more. And it scared me.

* * *

I now lied in my bed, the covers wrapped around me like a makeshift straightjacket. It resembled what my head felt like, mixed up and tossing around vigerously.

I kept replaying the entire scenario like a silent black and white film, remembering every detail about him. Like the way he'd chuckle every time I responded to his mistrations with a whimper, or the way his very presence seemed to unhinge me. I curled the sheets tighter around me; sweaty hands tightened their grip on the sheets.

It then dawned on me, the something I never bothered to check. Hesitantly, I let go of the sheets with one hand, and reached under the covers. Gulping, I touched lighly the spot that had been mostly effected, and cursed to myself when I found my results.

He had done his damage, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get away with it.

* * *

Blue's POV

"How was your outing Blue?"

I simply looked knowingly towards Fu, walking past him and towards the crate which I had called my own. One glance down towards my crotch and he sighed, turning with me and followed, "Did you go hard on him?"

"Barely touched him," I replied back, suprising the tanned man greatly. I never liked replying to such unneeded questions, but I felt like it was needed at the time.

Fu stayed quiet, moving over towards where Criff and Michelle were together, talking amongst themselves. It seemed my reply was more than enough details for the man.

I slid my headphones over my ears, flicked the play button on and closed my eyes as the symphony music filled my being oncemore.

_Yuki Aiba...for such an untainted child..._

_...you make the sweetest music I've ever heard._

* * *

The inspiration for this oneshot came from the first episode, right when Yuki went down that dark hallway after that guy had a bitching spree on him, and it showed a shot of Aires looking at him.

Well, my yaoi little mind perceived the look as "Boy, you are –SO- getting raped within a second of you life", hence the entire spawning idea of this story. XD

Please don't hate me! ;.; -gets a brick chucked at her-

(Note: I'm basing Yuki's voice off of his English voice actor, which is Kirby Morrow (Miroku, Rey Za Burel, Trowa Barton...), so many fangirls will sympathize with Blue for his reason to molest Yuki in a hallway! XD)

Drunken-Shinigami


End file.
